Jesse Tuck's New Friend
by b2bgurl1005
Summary: When a 14 year old girl in Amish country meet's Jesse Tuck, only time will tell what she will do next...PG for a kiss and possable mild language later on. Please no flames because i am a sensitive person! LOL, Peze Read And REVIEW!!!
1. Molly meet's Jesse

(Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own any of the characters, well I do own Molly, but not her last name.it's based on Rupert Grint's. I know, I know, corny but he's my future man so I had to give him something! Lol, anyway, the plot yes, I own that two. To Jesse Tuck, wherever you are, I believe!)  
  
It was a clear day in the little town of Millersburg. Millersburg was an Amish town in the mid-middle of Ohio. Molly's life couldn't be any worse. She was forced to go to a privet school with the Amish (which she wasn't all Amish I might add), she had to where an itchy black dress with a bonnet. Molly's mother was Amish and was very into her culture. Her father on the other hand, was a millionaire from Cleveland. He had donated almost half of his fortune to the Amish agriculture fund. It was used to raise animals and to grow crops. "I don't understand why I have to go mom!" Molly complained after school, coming home with half of her dress wet. She had taken a short cut home through a pond near her house. "Molly, your Amish! You have to live up to what your family expects you to do!" Molly crossed her arms. "But dad said that I had freedom to speech and I'm saying this right now, I HATE AMISH COUNTRY!" Her mom looked down at her dress. "What did you do to your school uniform? That will take a whole day to dry! Go and hang it on the clothes line dear." Her mom went back to her knitting. Molly taped on the Plexiglas door to her father's side of the house. You see, her mother's side had all of the authentic Amish qualities but her father had a home office, two big baths with hot tubs, and a washer and drier. Basically everything that her mother's part of the house didn't. Molly had a room on both sides. "Oh, hello Molly. You need to use the drier again?" her father asked side tracked from his phone call. "Yeah, when will mom learn that you don't have to waste your day waiting for clothes to dry when you have a handy dandy.?" "Drier!" They said together. Molly smiled and walked into the laundry room, taking off her itchy black dress. The long underwear she had on was slightly altered by Molly her self. She cut the arms off and half of the legs, which reveled a big scab that she had gotten from falling off of a log in the woods. Molly heard a noise outside and she turned her head. There was a little window just about a foot above her head so she took two laundry baskets and put them up against the window. The noise was coming from a boy, who looked around 16 wondering around and laughing with a boy from her school. She her self was 14 so she had no idea who the one boy was. Just as she caught sight of his eyes, he smiled and the laundry baskets gave way. "Ouch! Cold.cold." She had forgotten that her dad had tile in his part of the house and with a very thin piece of long underwear on, the tile felt freezing. "Molly are you ok?" she heard her dad say. She just got up and rushed out of her dad's part of the house "I'll take that as a, yes." She heard her dad say. Molly pulled her drawers open and grabbed the first long dress on top and rushed out of the door with it half on her body. "Wait.wait.wait!" She called after the boys but as she turned the corner, they were gone. Molly let out a sigh and headed into the woods. She hummed as she went past all of the trees and chirping birds. When she spotted the boy sitting in a tree, she stopped dead in her tracks and breathed hard as she backed up. His eyes were a very bright blue. Molly's were nothing as beautiful. A pale green to go with her bright red hair. "You might want to try to not make so much noise. Then I wouldn't be able to hear you.or see you. I could see that hair from a mile away!" Molly stood up strait and put her hands on her hips and gave him a nasty look. "Shut up." She said patting her hair down and pulling it to the side of her head. "I didn't mean that in a bad way.please come back!" Molly rolled her eyes and then began to run away. She had out ran every boy in her school so she figured that this boy would be no exception. No sooner than she had started to run, the boy had caught up with her. "I forgot to introduce my self.would you stop?!?" he said from in front of her. Molly still tried to keep running but the boy had out stretched his arms on both sides so she couldn't get around. "Fine, what is your name?" Molly said breathing hard, doubling over. "I'm Jesse, Jesse Tuck. Your Molly Grint. I know all about you!" She looked at him weird. "Ok, this is getting freaky so um, I'll just be going now." Molly tried very heard to walk away from his blue eyes and curly brown hair but she couldn't. ".and what do you suppose your going to do if you go and leave me all by my self?" Molly closed her eyes and turned the other way. "I don't know, maybe." Jesse interrupted Molly in mid-sentence, ".jump off of the ledge over the lake?" Molly opened her eyes and smiled. "Ok, no problem. How about you?" Jesse smiled ear to ear. "Race you there!" he yelled before Molly had a chance to start.  
  
Jesse leapt onto a log beside the ledge as Molly made her way up the waterfall. She saw Jesse trying to fix his hair, looking in the water at his reflection. Molly went up to Jesse from behind and pushed him into the shallow part of the stream. She started to laugh while Jesse shook his head as he got up. His over sized Amish shirt clung to his body. "No fair!" Jesse yelled running back to where Molly was. He picked her up by her waist as Molly thrashed her arms and legs in the air. Jesse walked over to the cliff and held her over it. She stopped and looked into Jesse's eyes. He smiled and then let go of her. Molly screamed as she fell but hit the water slowly after. When she emerged, Jesse jumped in. The two of them went into a laughing conversation. Finally, Molly asked the question that she wanted answered from the minute he had said something about it. "What did you mean by you knew all about me?" Jesse shook his head, drying his hair. "Well, I've been watching everybody. See, where I come from, there wasn't many people so when we came here." "We?" Molly interrupted, ".me and my brother Miles. We were, I mean, I was excited to see a local school." Molly was treading water about 5 feet from Jesse. "So, you move around a lot?" at this point, she wanted to get as much information she could get out of Jesse "Yeah, me and Miles live together, we have a little cabin in.I'm boring you, aint I?" Jesse asked half laughing. Molly was staring with wide eyes. "No! Not at all." she swam closer to Jesse. He smiled and then went under water. Molly bent her head back and laughed really loud. Jesse had swam down and started to tickle her feet. Being very careful, Molly tried to feel for Jesse's head so she wouldn't kick it. She felt his arms and tried to pull him up. "That wasn't funny!" Molly laughed. Jesse closed his mouth from laughing. He pulled Molly close, closed his eyes, and laid his lips on hers. "Jesse Francis Tuck! Get up here right now!" (A/N: That may not be his actual middle name but I thought Francis was a cool middle name.) Molly turned around and saw a man, who looked around 28, calling for Jesse. "Aw Miles, live a little!" Jesse yelled as he swam past Molly and towards the side where the man Jesse called Miles was. "Sorry Molly, I have to go." Jesse yelled, waving franticly in the air towards her. She smiled very weak and waved. "I don't want you seeing that girl again Jesse." He gave Jesse a weird but stern look. "I'm one hundred and 75 years old, I can do what I want!" Molly waited until they left to get out. 


	2. The Secret Kind Of

"What did you say his name was again?" Molly's father asked over dinner. "Jesse Tuck.he was really nice. Do you know him daddy?" Molly's father nodded his head "Yeah, I went to school with a Jesse Tuck. Handsome boy. All the girls were after him. He'd be about.45 now. But you said that he looked 16." Molly wiped mashed potatoes from her mouth. "May I be excused please?" Molly's mother said yes as Molly rushed to her room on her father's side of the house. Around 10 minutes later, she heard a pebble hit her window. Molly turned down her TV and went to the window. When she opened it, one more rock flew up and hit her forehead. "Ouch, you could have just knocked on the window. It would have been a lot les painful for me." Molly whispered to the boy. "Oh, well, you have to come with me tonight. I have to show you something." At this point, Molly would do anything Jesse wanted her to do. "Um, will we be gone for long? I kinda have a paper due tomorrow." "Three days." Molly's eyes grew big. She thought about how much she would like 3 whole days with Jesse. "Um, let me write a note to my Mom and Dad." Molly disappeared from Jesse's view. She scribbled down a quick note saying she was going into town with a friend. She took a bag out of her closet and packed her CD player, a pickture of her mom and dad, and a bag of old Halloween candy. Molly zipped up the bag and hung it on her side. When Jesse saw Molly again, he smiled. "Now what exactly are we going to be doing?" Molly asked, trying to climb out the window. The window wasn't the far off the ground but compared to Molly's height, it was much taller. "Well, I'm gonna show you my old house, and to meet my mama and papa, and Miles too!" Molly jumped down to an ecstatic Jesse. "Don't you think were taking this a bit two fast. I mean I am 15. Well, going to be 15 really soon, but." Jesse interrupted Molly with a kiss. "I know.but, you're the only person who understands me. Living life to the fullest.having fun with your life. Not worrying about anything, it's all in you Molly, I know it!" Molly's smile faded as Jesse took her hand. "Jesse, can't you let me stay here for a little while before I leave?" Jesse let go of Molly's hand. "Fine, go away and live your life until you die! You're just like Winnie!" Jesse started to back up slow, away from Molly's sight. "But Jesse! I didn't mean it like that! I like you a lot!" Jesse's eyes just kept getting glossier and glossier with every word Molly said. "No, stay here. Be like Winnie and live your whole life and then die!" Molly was really confused. "Winnie who? Is that like you old girlfriend or something?" Jesse wiped his eyes "Yes, Winnie, Winnie Foster.she was the one for me! But she just had to go and marry someone else and die!" Molly's mouth dropped. "Winnie Foster? Did you say Winnie Foster?" Molly stuttered. "Yeah, what is it to ya? What does it matter now?" Jesse yelled waving his arms in the air. "Winnie Foster is my great-grandmother Jesse, what's going on?" she had no idea how Jesse could have known her great-grandmother when Molly herself hadn't seen her ever. Jesse just grabbed his hair and turned the other way and started running. "Jesse wait! Don't leave!" Molly cried after Jesse who disappeared in the wood. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks had been hell for Molly. Jesse hadn't been around so she couldn't cry on his shoulder. Her mother had been bitten by a snake while taking all of the laundry off of the wire outside. And her father had been receiving threading letters from anonymous people but he had a feeling it was the competition from other businesses. "Molly, can you come here for a second." Molly turned down her radio and walked out to the office where he father was. He motioned her to him and sat her down on his lap. "Molly honey.you know that your mother hasn't been doing well the past few days.and um." Molly looked deep into her father's glossy eyes. ".She died last hour. They have tried to save her all week and the medicine wasn't meant for the kind of snake that bit her." Molly gave her father a big hug around the neck. She sniffed in and felt her nose burn a little. "I'm getting tired." Molly said quietly, wiping her eyes and walking slowly back to her room. Molly's father picked up an envelope that he hadn't opened yet and ripped the seal off. He looked inside and then dropped the whole thing. A black powder fell out onto the desk. Molly began to cry into her pillow all night, unaware of her fathers' problem. Jesse stood out side of the window looking in. His head was all that was exposed in the window. He adjusted the flowers in his hand for Molly and tapped on the window, smiling. When he saw Molly crying, his smile faded. He knocked harder on the window and then tried to push the window open. Molly looked up from the pillow and jumped up and ran to Jesse. He was half way into the room when Molly had him in a very tight hug. "I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" she repeated. She let go of Jesse, who was slipping out of the window. He touched back down onto the ground and looked into Molly's watery eyes. He couldn't help but to kiss her that second. They broke ways and he crawled up into the house and handed Molly the flowers. "My mom died Jesse. I don't want to die. You don't understand, she was my best friend and now she's." "Living in the havens like she was an angel that never left your side." Jesse whispered into Molly's ears. She looked up at his bright blue eyes. "That was beautiful." She breathed. Just then, Molly clung onto Jesse's middle. He stroked her head and hugged back. This is what Molly liked most, the comfort of being protected. That's how she always felt with Jesse. "I'll be back in a second." Molly said quietly and rushed out of the room. "Dad.dad.daddy, guess who's here?" she came to find her father, face down on his desk. "Jesse! Come here quick!" Molly called behind her. Jesse dropped the TV remote (he was carelessly pushing all of the buttons, seeing what they do) and rushed in. "What the hell happened?" he screamed. Molly shook her head and lifted her fathers' head. Jesse's eyes widened. "Bob Grint.Oh, my Molly, I didn't think you knew him!" Molly went into discussion on what her father had said before, about going to school together. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe him.Jesse, I'm ready to go now." He looked at her with a smile. "Are you sure?" Molly nodded her head and passed him as she went to her room. Her eye's started to water as she packed all of her things back into her bag. This time, minus the candy. How could a girl think of eating now? Jesse was still staring at his old friend. He had only gone to school once in the whole time he was "immortal." Molly's father was his only true friend, besides Winnie, of course. "Molly." Jesse whispered walking into her room. She was in a corner sobbing quietly. Jesse frowned and walked over to her. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. Molly started to cry in his chest. Jesse was fighting back tears from seeing Molly so upset. "Shh, I know.can I tell you something before we leave?" Jesse asked as Molly sobbed into Jesse's middle. She nodded and laid the side of her head on him and listened. "You see Molly, I knew your great-grandmother and your Dad because.well, because I can live forever, Molly. I can't die! And really, no one I've met understands what it's like to live forever. Miles and Ma and Pa don't understand either. They just don't. I tried to get Winnie to drink the water, but my stupid dad talked her out of it. 'Don't be afraid of death Winnie' he says, 'It's like a wheel of life' he says" Molly looked up at him. "You want me to drink the water? So I can be with you.forever?" Jesse laughed softly. "Well, yeah. But you make it sound like I'm making you, and I don't want that." Molly thought for a minute, and then spoke again, "But I won't see my parents again.not ever." Jesse stroked her head. "They will always be with you, Molly. In your heart. And in your heart, they will never die." Molly was amazed with how Jesse could think of an answer for everything so fast. "Jesse, I think you're a really nice person. And I couldn't think of anyone I would rather want to spend the rest of my life with." Molly smiled, wiping her eyes. Which was true. She had no friends at all, or even family to call her own. Jesse pulled Molly closer as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
The next morning, the police and paramedics were at the house when Molly woke up. She was in her own bed; covered up with the flowers Jesse had given her at her side. "It was a dream, it was all a dream." She thought to her self. There was a knock at her door. "Yes, come in" a man with a biochemical suit came and handed the half awake Molly a facemask. "Here out this on." He said through his mask. There was a lot of commotion from the other room. Molly shook her head. "But why, I was here all night! Nothing has happened to me yet!" Molly got up and walked into the office where her dad was the night before.  
  
"See? I don't feel a thing." The medics looked at her funny when she entered without a mask. Molly looked around and thought of what Jesse had said before. "Oh, no!" she screamed running out of the room and out of the house. She was trying to find Jesse in the woods. But she was unsuccessful. "Jesse!" she called running out to a road and seeing the man she had saw the day she had first met Jesse on a horse down the road. "Sir, Miles sir?" she called. His horse stopped and turned around. He narrowed his eyes and got down from the horse. "How do you know me?" he asked suspiciously, walking closer. "I know Jesse, do you know where he is?" she panted. Miles turned back around and started to walk towards his horse again. "No! Wait! Sir, you don't understand. I drank the water! I need his help!" "What do you know about the water? Why would you go and do a thing like that?" she just crossed her arms and turned the other way. Miles got back on his horse and started to ride the way Molly was going. He got side by side her and picked her up and sat her on the back. "What do you know about the spring?" Miles asked after a mile of silence. "Well, my family had been worried that I wasn't growing any older and they hated me." She wanted to think of any lie she could think of, so he wouldn't drop her off the horse in mid-run. "And I suppose Jesse coxed you into it?" Molly's eyes grew big, "No! Oh, no I um, got thirsty while playing in the woods and I." "You just had to drink out of that one spring didn't you?" Miles shot back. Molly looked to the side of her, "Well, how was I suppose to know? Huh? You think I would want to live forever?" "Yes." Molly thought to her self. She smiled at the thought of Jesse and her last night. When Miles stopped at a canal, Molly leapt off before Miles could help her down. He wasn't expecting her to be very outdoorsy. (She was wearing a dress though). Molly jumped down of a couple of rocks, soon seeing Jesse swimming in the canal with a girl from her school. Molly stopped and her eyes started to water. "Jesse?" Molly shouted running into the water. He turned around to see a watery eyed Molly coming right at him. When Molly got to him, she just stared right into his eyes and then smacked his face. "I decided to drink the water for you? You.you.Ah!" Molly screamed splashing out of the water running to Miles. "I'm going home! Jesse is a no good trader!" Miles looked down at molly with a smile. "What are you talking about? You're jealous of Angela? Why?" Miles laughed. Molly's ears were turning red at the sight of Miles laughing. "Yes, I am angry at Angela and you can just take a really good guess why I am angry." Molly said jumping up and down pointing at the girl in the canal. Jesse was half way out of the water. "That's a girl we found just a few weeks ago that drank the water too. She's like a sister to Jesse.we thought she would have told you." Molly looked at Miles and then to Jesse, who was making his way up to them. One side of his face was all red while the other a light brown. She started to cry when she ran up to Jesse and rapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry.I didn't know.I." "I didn't think you wouldn't trust me.how could you think like that?" Molly pulled away a little and rubbed her hand on his red cheek. "Well, look what I had to see! Angela goes to my school. I didn't know she drank the water too. I didn't think you would think I would be with anyone but you, you're the only one for me Molly." Jesse's blue eyes had gotten to Molly. She pressed her lips on his and smiled.  
  
When Molly got to the little house that Jesse and Miles lived in, she felt right at home. "Wow, it's great." Molly breathed 


End file.
